Falling
by LuvUrIris
Summary: A love triangle. This is not the story of Romeo and Juliet but it reminds him of the classic he read at Aunt Mione's house as he smiles wistfully at fates cruelty.
1. chapter 1

He woke up clutching his sheets and in cold sweat. The clock read one 'o' clock night. He got up up from his bed opening the window to let the soothing moolight enter into his emerald haunted eyes.

He had dreamt of her. Again.

Her silver locks disappearing into midnight hues.

Her beautiful smile.

Her angelic face.

The traitorous eyes.

and the monster she truly was

but behind that the girl who wanted to belong with her father even if he might be a monster.

He understood the need; atleast he had his Parents even if sometimes they didn't get along whereas she had no one.

He would have been there for her if she had given him a chance, done anything and everything for her.

Only her.

(time lapse)

"Are you sure?" a dubious looking Scorpius Malfoy asked.

His best mate was out of his mind and had dark circles around his eyes.

But again this was Ablus Severus Potter we are talking about the rebel of the Potter Weasley Clan.

The Slytherin.

The Non Quidditch Player.

The Sensitive, Sweet, Caring and Unbiased Al.

Truly the Best One. Living up to his name.

Needless to say Scorp was proud of his best friend and worried. Extremely Worried.

Delphini Riddle had a huge effect on them.

Scorpio got the good part and Albus the bad part.

He fell in Love like Scorpio loved Rose.

Except it was much worse for Al. Thousand times worse.

So here they stood outside a muggle tatoo shop.

They had brought a painting of the Irish phoenix made by Albus himself and therefore the greenish black bird painted in bluish silver. To remind what it stood for.

Half an hour and most of the pain later they went to the diagon alley lousing about the place. Scorpio produced a gift, it was Albus's birthday after all. His family was at the burrow preparing for a surprise party and hand he had been entrusted with Al's responsibility by Rose and he couldn't have said no, not that he would let his friend sulk on his 17th birthday.

"Happy Birth Day Mate."

"Thanks. Whats in this?" he said shaking the package.

"Open and find out"

He opened to find a mirror. Albus looked questioningly at his friend.

"Well I thought you were always so obsessed with yourself so for your 17th birthday I got you a mirror"

"Really considerate of you" Albus joked scathingly what was meant to be sarcastic came out to be intimidating.

"Its not just any mirror, half of it shows what you desire, the other half what you need."

Albus gave him a look to indicate he didn't get his friend.

"like one side will show you your deepest wish that is your desire, the other will show you me like when you want a friend"

"Ok thanks."

He kept his gift inside the cloak and then crashed against a girl and held her as she was about to fall, they separated as soon as she regained her balance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I should have been more careful"

The girl had bright blue eyes and black hair which turned a little brownish when the sun shone upon them.

"No, its my fault and to apologize I would like to treat you witb some ice cream."

"That's not necessary at all." Scorpius said.

"I insist." she said looking at Albus.

"Ok" he said shrugging.

They were eating Ice cream when she introduced herself.

"I am Eleanour Roberts. I came to England recently so I am a little out of place

I will be joining Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

"Nice to meet you Eleanour. We're in the same school. I am the Headboy Scorpius Malfoy and this is my best friend Albus Potter, a prefect."

"I will be looking forward to meeting you at school."

"I think I should warn you we are not exactly the most liked students." said Scorp ever the gentleman.

Albus snorted before adding.

"We are the most popular Outcasts."

"Thats not an issue I am almost an outcast anyway I prefer the company of books more than of people for they tend to be engaged in ridiculous talks."

Albus let out a laugh.

"The best way to distract Scor is to take him to a place filled with books."

She let out a laugh which reminded him of the chimes that hung upon the window of Uncle Bills house and he loved how they rung when the sea breeze hit them.

It was after that when they met at school and she was sorted into slytherin they became the best of friends.

(time lapse)

It was a new day for Albus, the beginning of something special. He smiled looking at the sleeping figure of his wife.

Eleanour Potter.

No name had sounded this good.

"Hey,wake up" he whispered in her ear.

She cuddled him, burying her head into his chest.

"Wake up Love. Scorp and Rose are going to visit us remember the beach picnic we have planned."

She looked up a smile lighting that innocent face he had come to love.

She went to get dressed and recgeck the picnic items again. While getting dressed he thought how could his life had gotten so good. His last year at Hogwarts had been wonderful and memorable. It was after all a year where there had been no James. And She was there. His love. The only person other than his family and Scorp to keep him going.

He smelt pancakes as he entered the kitchen. He picked up the cup of coffee kept on the table and looked at the daily prophet.

The mug fell from his hands.

 **"Azkaban Jail Break: Delphini Riddle Escapes."**


	2. Chapter 2

**to my very first reviewer**

 **AmazingGraceless, You are my inspiration for this one hope you like it.**

 **and the first follower of this story darkselire , its because of you I am writing and publishing this chp after completing it cause I have so much work .**

 **Any way Enjoy lovelies and review love those.**

Eleanor rushed to his side,

"Albus are you alright." but Albus was not hearing.

He stared at his hands as if they were some foreign objects.

"I-I have to go" he said. "I'm sorry for the mess,I need to take a bath"

"Its okay nothing a reparo couldn't deal with"

He kissed her forehead, not seeing the troubled look on her face as he took off.

She caught his wrist as he was leaving, stopping him.

"I love you" she said. He nodded, he was slipping into the nightmare, The nightmare he had fought for years, nightmares of the girl he'd left behind, nightmares so painful and vivid, driving him to the fringes of his thin stretched sanity. His first love.

She could see him falling, it pricked her when he didn't say he loved her. Its not about me she reasoned but pain was pain ,reason or not.

She sighed. She needed to tell Scorpius about their strange procurement. He was the only one who could help Albus.

She needed to get the message quickly, she procured a patronus

Happy memory, she forced her brain. Think of a happy memory.

 _She was sitting alone, she liked her solitude. The spring had started, and she could feel the new life. It was her birthday. She did not tell anyone, she didn't want to be sad or ignored. If no one knew she could reason herself into believing they would wish her. She sighed even her mother had to yet send her a greeting. Two hands closed her eyes. Albus she thought the corners of her lips turning up on their own forming a lazed but genuine grin. She found Scorpius instead. She hid her frown painting her features with a smile._

 _"What are you doing outside, it is bound to rain anytime"  
She looked up only to see the stormy clouds. Its going to rain. She felt like smiling she loved rain maybe this was a sign that she should be happy on her birthday._

 _She remembered her mother's voice echoing inside her brain, when she was little and the world was still a wondrous place to live in._

 _"With Each Drop comes an angel to the earth, showers are heaven's blessing".  
She as a child fancied the thought, she did so even now._

 _She followed Scorpius to the common room, She said the password to enter in to the common room. She stopped. There wasn't any light. She was about to ask Scorpius when it rained confetti._

 _There was a party in the common room._

 _A birthday party._

 _But the best part wasn't that it was hers or the fact that she got tons of gifts or even the tasty chocolate cake and snacks but the fact that Albus had done it for her. All for her, only for her._

 _She had almost cried of joy._

 _"How did you know" she asked_

 _"I may or may not have read your mum's letter" he had said grinning cheekily._

 _She smacked him._

 _"Ouch, this is the thanks I get." He complained._

 _"Cut the Cake" Scorpius nudged her softly. She did giving each one a piece._

 _And when the party had thinned out._

 _He had whispered in her ear._

 _"Happy birthday Ells. Here is your gift" He'd given her a pearl necklace pressing on which would alert him."I'll be there whenever wherever and for whatever you need me. I promise."_

 _She had hugged him and kissed him on his reddening cheek hence herself turning into that color._

Eleanor dispatched a patronus clutching the pearl even though the magic had faded bound to an old had bought her many gifts. Jewellery and antiques each more beautiful than the other. She suspected Scor's hand in that it was pretty Malfoy-ish to give out such grand presents, but Albus was no less a prince.

She looked out of the window, the sun burning furiously in the clear blue sky.

Blue Blue Blue

He hated that color.

It made his blood boil, his head pound and nerves frail.

He stood under the shower massaging his temple. His hand went to his neck, he could feel his tatoo.  
he wanted to shed it out of his skin.  
Whose idea was it to get this done.  
 _Right mine,_ he thought bitterly.

If he could only get her out, out of his skin, out of his mind.

But she was persistent, like the book you can't keep down, like an addiction that you can't possibly get rid of.

It had been years, but the memory was burned upon his brain.

He could still feel it the kiss upon his cheek and the uncertain way his stomach had flipped.  
He could still see her if he looked, she was there teasing him, taunting him, troubling him.  
He could see her seductive smile and the intense look on her face whenever she was thinking.

Nobody knew that when he looked into the mirror of erised the last time he saw her... her and him, his mirror cell tucking back a rebellious strand of her sunlit blonde hair and kissing her, small pecks and full blown kisses... and then his reflection looked at him and smiled scorning, such a sinister one it was, he never went to look at such a mirror again.

It was foolish he knew but he had been jealous of his own reflection.

The universe was cruel he knew but he wondered what he had done to warrant such excruciating agony.

He wiped his face of the treacherous tears that slipped. Not that the drops would stay.  
He'd promised he would never shed a tear for her again.

Promises were meant to be broken.

But some people, he thought... are just born with tragedy in their blood.

A loud sound from the Drawing room alerted Eleanor to Scorpius's arrival only a few moments later Rose appeared.

"Is he alright?" he asked her his face worried.

"He's in the shower." She replied

Scor run a hand across his hair in frustration.

"Then we might as well wait for him" he said looking at Rose and then at Eleanor."So tell me how is your latest project going on, close to any new discovery of any species under Aunt Luna" he said talking about her work.

When Albus came out he saw all their faces looking towards him in expectation and worry, all their previous conversation dropped and their cups of tea and crackers abandoned.

He cracked a smile.

"Look at the time, I delayed you didn't I" he said, no one reacted,"So don't I get some Chocolate chip cookies, Ells are you still angry I broke your mug I will get you a better one I promise." He said trying again.

Eleanor reacted.

"I-I'll just give me a minute. I will put a batch in the oven" she said heading to the kitchen. Trying her best to hide her worry.

"Hey rose, looking as red as always" he says addressing his cousin. She shook her head mumbling something and whispering to Scorpio and leaving as he left.

"All good mate, its been long since you came."

"Are you going to continue this meaningless drama or will you… hopeless mate that's what you are. "

"hey why are you getting all offensive over a doomed picnic."

"We both know what we are talking about and what we are not. Seriously now stop it."

"I cant help it Sirius is dead." Albus joked lamely.

"Al.." Scor begin but was interupted by a fresh batch of cookies.

"Thanks Ells" Albus said in all graciousness.

Scorpius shook his head tired.

"Since dear cousin Alby is not having any problems. We could actually go out" said Rose pointedly.

And so they did.

Eleanor closed the door positively exhausted.

She enjoyed the thing even though a part of her was worried about Albus throughout. He was now lying on the bed emerald eyes lidded. She looked at her husband, she could still remember the day they had gotten married, she had been giddy, it was like someone had filled firewhiskey in her veins. She changed her clothes wearing a nightdress she slid into the bed. Albus wrapped his arms around her securing her.

"If there is home anywhere, its here" she mumbled as the thought came in her mind.

"when you are in my arms" Albus added yawning."I love you Ells"

"Love you, only you ...always"

"Mi amor" he said softly and kissed her forehead "Love you always"


	3. Chapter 3

A strange whirring sound woke Albus, he slowly shifted and untangled Ells from his arm. A light peeked through the creak of the door, possibly from the kitchen. Curiosity over took him and he approached the kitchen where the light was emanating from.

An Intruder he supposed. A robber.  
He wanted to turn back to get his wand but then he would have to turn on the bed room lights which would caution the robber and disturb Ells was already so tired he refused to trouble her any further. An Idea suddenly made way into his mind, he picked up the vase Ells co-worker Zachary Lestrange had given her. He hated it and him both. He had a perfect excuse now. He would smash it on the robbers head. And as far as Ells was concerned he would get her something she liked. Two birds with one stone, and People still wondered why he was in slytherin. He felt proud of himself.

He went to the kitchen only to find his worst nightmare come to life.

Sitting on his dining table a sandwich in one hand and a glass of his bubbling champagne in another. Her wand tucked in her blonde locks. And on her face a dangerously sinful smile. She had changed since he had last seen her. Her face which had been almost Cute had now roughened. She had lost all of her excess weight. Her High cheekbones and plump lips that seemed to tease the male population.

Strangely though he didn't feel attracted to her as he once did.

But the shock of finding her still disrupted him. And he didn't even realize it as the ugly yellow vase fell from his hands.

He swore to himself, he didnt want to disturb Ells. Good thing she was a heavy sleeper.

With the wave of her wand Delphi repaired the vase, with another she cast a silencing charm.

"It has been a long time Al" She initiated.

"What do you want Delphini Diggory or should I say Delphini Riddle, Oh that is not right, is it. My lady,Augurey." jested Albus performing mock bow.

She let out a smooth laugh. All he could think of how light it sounded Ells always laughed with everything she had. He could always feel its vibrations when he held her, it was never quite so smooth or so... unfeeling.

"Do not ridicule me so. I did not choose to be the Dark Lords daughter any more than you choose to be Harry Potters's son.I want You. I know I made a mistake, I realized that and I'm sorry I threw away your love. Take me back. I hope its not late. Please its all I want." she said her eyes misting.

He had waited years for her to say these same words.  
Yet now as he heard them he felt nothing. It almost bothered him.  
He hoped it was a just wanted to wake up.

"I loved you Delphi. With everything. I would have done anything for you. Yet you left me to die. You didn't give me anymore worth than the dirt under your boots"

"I am sorry, I have suffered for it. And not a day goes that I don't regret it. What I wouldn't give to change time."

"You would give up everything, You have. Is it not why you are here."

"No I love you. I swear."

"You do?I believe you."he replied.  
" because I am the only one who can get you out of Azakaban legally. Have you not used me enough. What do you think I'm so stupid I wouldn't understand."

"no thats not true"

"Stop it, Stop lying."

"B-but A-Al"

"If you leave my house now I will pretend you never came and all this was a dream."

Suddenly Delphini straightened as if moments ago she hadn't been crying.

"You have a very sweet wife, it'd be a pity if she got hurt."

"Dont you dare, Delphi Riddle"

"I will have to if you dont agree. Leave her come with me, We will build a new world. A world where Harry Potter will be the father of the Great Albus Severus Potter. Where we will be Royalty. We will be together. We will have a beautiful child with my hair and your emerald eyes. Where people will never be judged for who their parents were. No one would care if they were death eaters or muggles or heroes. Come with me and we will create a beautiful world" Delphi said coming closer with each word. She could hear the gears of his head turning.

Everyone in his life had considered him weak and unimportant was this his chance to victory. To greatness..

Albus looked through the mirror his best friend had given him and suddenly everything became clear.

An now what more importantly who will Albus choose.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"Eleanor eyed her husband from the corner of her eyes. This morning he was acting very strange. He had woken up early not only that he had also made her breakfast for her. Together they were sitting and having breakfast. He was dressed up as if they were going somewhere special. In a button down green shirt that matched his eyes with two top buttons open along with black ripped jeans. He had also freshly shaven his stubble which had grown out during the past few days. In comparison she fell underdressed her hair were a birds nest and she was wearing her worn down comfy pajamas even her shirt had stains on them, looking like one does on a Sunday in which one has no plans./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are we going somewhere?" She asked as a bit of orange juice trickled down her chin./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No" he replied shaking his head and then using a napkin stopped the juice from falling. He pecked her before he resumed his position on the chair beside her./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She nodded still confused a slight blush staining her cheeks remembering the events of the previous night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After taking a quick shower and wearing her favorite blue sundress she joined Albus on the couch. She had let her hair open to dry naturally. Albus pulled her closer and smelled her closing his eyes trying to commit the scent to memory./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wanna watch something Titanic maybe?" Albus suggested uncharacteristically./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Eleanor turned to look at him then checked his temperature by pressing her hand on his forehead./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you sick Albus? Did you drink something or what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No. Ells"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Who are you? And what have you done to my husband" she said accusingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus rolled his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am trying to be nice to my wife because I sparsely show her how much I love her and here she is doubting my identity."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry Al" Eleanor pleads./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Albus turns away./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry now don't be such a baby come on now"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He sighs then taking her into his arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Come on let's just watch the movie"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""So I'm assuming I'm forgiven"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are" He replies kissing the top of her head and then whispers in her ears, "I love you. Only you. Forever"./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She turned to look into his eyes as she replied. "Love you too."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then nuzzling her head on the crook of his neck she watched the movie playing on their magic-proof TV and before she knew it she was fast asleep in the safety of her husband's comforting arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal"As Eleanor's breathing evened out Albus shut the TV. He turned to look at her trying to memorize every little detail before he left./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am sorry. So very sorry" Albus said to Eleanor's sleeping form./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"For doing what she did to me./em He added in his head but there was no turning back now he had looked at the mirror his friend had gifted not too long ago and everything was decided./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emMaybe pain was his fate./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"When Eleanor woke up it was evening she turned around to look for Albus./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Al...bus Albus" she said her voice rising with every chant of his name./p  
p class="MsoNormal""WHERE are you?" she screamed searching for him in every nook and corner of their house. A feeling of dread filling her chest when realization dawned upon her that he had left./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why did you leave… me?" She whispers to the empty dark sky as she stands at the door waiting for him to come back home./p 


End file.
